


Dreams and Kisses

by kitty_on_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I don't know other tags, Lemon, Love, Oh my gosh, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Tee-hee!, what tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_on_crack/pseuds/kitty_on_crack
Summary: Just a collection of stories where you fall in love with them, or you break them, or they break you, or they bang you, or bang each other and such. Yeah, something like those...





	1. It's Still You (Tsukishima Kei)

The bells ring and the crowd cheer as two people live one of the happiest moments of their lives. The music is suitable for a slow and romantic dance but you refused every guy who asked you for one. You did not want to stay at your table just to politely refuse men so you decided to go to the powder room.

 

You put on a layer of (d/c) lipstick to touch up the erased tint on your lips due to eating what they served at the reception. You looked at your reflection once more and fixed the loose strands of your hair that was styled into a rose. When you were contented with your look, you took out your perfume and sprayed on your neck. “(Y/N)! The bride’s about to toss the bouquet, c’mon!” Your friends barged in the powder room and dragged you out to the dancefloor where the single women positioned themselves so they will be the one to catch it.

 

You were not interested in it as much as they were so you decided to just sit back to your table which is right behind the group of ladies. You were about to take out your mobile phone from your clutch bag when something landed on your lap that made you flinch. It was the bouquet. Now you are attracting attention from the guys around the reception area. Almost all of the bachelors wanted to put the garter on you and take you for a dance.

 

It was the men’s turn to go catching the small piece of cloth. You were praying inside that somehow whoever may catch it, he won’t disappoint you. It’s not that you are being choosy but you are just being cautious. You eyed the white material as it flew in the air, dropping slowly. When you followed the crowd with you eyes, you deducted that the man who’d been hitting on you since the wedding started will be the one to catch it. He was also anticipating it, eagerly waiting for it to fall even more so he could reach. His hands moved to grab the cloth but then it stopped from falling, someone got it ahead of him, it made her breathe easier.

 

Your eyes traveled to the extended arm in the air, holding the garter. Then it dawned you, it was Tsukishima who snatched it from the guy beside him. Some of the guests who knew the two of you cheered and pushed you up front. You stiffened when they dragged the chair towards you and they motioned you to sit. You were hesitating whether to walk out from there and make a scene or just go with it so you won’t ruin the day for Yamaguchi who had been a great friend to you and will always be. “Sit down, everyone’s waiting.” Tsukishima’s uninterested tone reached your ears, you obliged and positioned yourself.

 

The cold crystal beads brushed your skin as the silk was sliding up your legs. Just after he placed it below your knee, he stood up and gestured for a dance.

 

“Hey.” He greeted. The air between you was awkward enough to start a conversation. “Hey.” You greeted back. You didn’t want your conversation to be just a series of hey’s so you took the courage to start a conversation.

“How’ve you been?” You dared to ask.

“I’m good, and you? How’s your relationship with your family going?” It’s been a long time since you broke up because of that reason.

“It’s still complicated.” Your voice went low. “I don’t think it will be resolved anyway.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, they’re still going on about me finding someone who can provide a living.” You sighed and shook your head. “If it wasn’t for that reason, I’d-.”

“You’d still be with me?”

“Yeah.” You lost all the courage to look him straight in the eyes. You let out a shaky breath. “But it was my fault to begin with.”

“Glad to know that you realize it.”

“You don’t have to rub salt on my wounds.”

“I am the wounded one here.”

“I’m sorry, Kei.” How long you waited for a time to apologize personally. You wanted to say you’re sorry for being weak and scared for your future. “I’m sorry for being unable to fight for us that time.”

“Stop blaming yourself.”

 

Silence took over the two of you as you dance to the song they played for you. The people around you joined you in the dancefloor. Your eyes caught Yamaguchi smiling at you. You mouthed ‘thank you’ and smiled sweetly. Both you and Tsukishima had him as your bridge to get to know each other, and even after break up, you still asked him about Tsukishima.

 

“Say, (Y/N).” Tsukishima’s voice was low.

“Hmm? What is it, Kei?”

“I was wondering if.. um.”

“If?”

“If we hadn’t, you know, broke up, do you think we’d end up like this?”

“Like what?” You knew exactly what he’s talking about but you wanted it to come from him.

“Do you think we’d end up like them?” He nodded to the direction of Yamaguchi and his wife as they talk to each other. “Do you think we’d be happy like them?”

“I don’t know, maybe if I had the courage to stand beside you through everything that had happened, maybe we would definitely be.” Both of you still stared at the unaware couple. “What about you? Do you think we’d be like them?” You turned to him.

“If we had the chance, I’d be pulling the garter down from you, not to put it on.”

“And I’d be throwing the bouquet.”

“If we were still together, will you say yes if I asked for your hand?”

“Yes.” You felt the pain of the past when you had to give up on him. The pain of letting go of someone you deeply love. You loved him and you love him still. You felt your cheeks dampen as you remember the bitter memories when you broke up.

“(Y/N).”

You sniffed before answering him with a hum. His hands made their way to your cheeks and caressed it. He looked at you straight in the eye and parted his lips as if he was about to say something but he closed it again.

 

The song is about to end and you still haven’t told him how you feel. “Kei.” Your voice is shaky due to being nervous about what he’ll say. “I- I..”

“You?” He waited patiently for the words to come out of your mouth. He hoped that you will say what he wants to hear from you.

“I.. I still.. l-love you.” You were practically dying inside as it took your everything to say those words. “I know I’ve been a really big coward and a jerk for letting you go, for hurting you. I know. So please, can you give me another chance to make it up to you?” You stated those words bravely. You looked up to him only to see him smirk at you.

“I’m sick of waiting.” He said as he pulled you close to him and landed his lips on yours. You cried upon realizing that he’s kissing you right now. He held you tight in his arms as if you were to disappear if he let go. “I waited for you to come back to me. We both promised to be together for life and we are going to be.”

 

The crowd cheered on the two of you who were stealing the spotlight from the newly weds. You ended the kiss and he took a peck before completely letting go of your lips. “I love you.” You whispered to him. “I love you too.” He said and pulled away. Your eyes widened when you saw the mess your lipstick made on his lips and you chuckled.


	2. An Ace's Loss (Ushijima Wakatoshi)

You walked to your compound like a zombie. You were tired and this day wasn’t even the bit of lucky. You constantly bumped into several unlucky series in a daily life. You were driving and at the same time texting your classmate to borrow her notes when you ran over a cat for god’s sake.

 

You immediately took it to the vet clinic and got it examined. Upon trying to salvage the cat, you were late on your first class.

 

Then the next class was where you needed the notes and your classmate was absent.

 

During break time, you stayed at the library and rewritten your notes for Calculus when someone accidentally tripped beside you, causing your table to move and your pen to make a long line across the page.

 

Then another one happened when you were walking to your next class, someone bumped to you, spilling the juice they were holding.

 

You went to the locker room to change your clothes but when you looked for a shirt, a sweater was the only thing available for you to wear, it was in the middle of scorching summer!

 

You were scolded by your instructor in History for dozing off.

 

When it was time for you to go home, you thought of visiting the cat before going home. It turns out that you fractured its right hind leg.

 

Then you decided to go home after checking on the cat. You started your car but it somehow stopped after passing few blocks from the clinic. It dawned you, you forgot to refuel.

 

You called for a tow truck and decided to take the train since you had to buy something. When the tow truck arrived you started walking to the store, then it suddenly started raining. You forgot your umbrella in your car.

 

Unluckily enough, your boyfriend is still in his class when you called for him to pick you up due to the sudden downpour.

 

 

So you walked to your compound, dripping and barely walking straight. You were really tired today and resting is not an option tonight because of your assignments and reports. You sighed as you enter the elevator, pressing the button to your floor. As it was about to close, a hand suddenly popped between the doors, making you jump. “I’m sorry, did I startle you?” A deep voice said. You closed your eyes and sighed again.  “No, I was just too occupied by some things.” You answered as if you knew the person who just entered. “(Y/N)?” The stranger asked and it made you open your eyes.

 

 

“U-Ushijima-kun?” You manage to say. “H-hey! What are you doing here?”

 

“I just moved here. My last apartment was far from school and it was a hassle.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“Anyway, you’re drenched.”

 

“Huh? I happen to forget my precious umbrella in my car which was towed.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I forgot to refuel.” You pouted. How could you talk to each other as if you were friends? You were heartbroken when you decided to just end your relationship back in highschool. But thinking about it, you still considered each other as friends before _that_ happened.

 

 

Both of you kept your relationship in secret. Nobody knew about you two dating since he didn’t even talk to you as often as he talk to his teammates, not that he always talk to them though. You were able to keep up with his time management. Classes in the morning, volleyball after, then a quality time with you where he walks you home. But all your efforts were nothing when you realized how much he was hooked to volleyball. You support him in his career so you thought it was better for both of you to just break up. But after few months, you see him dating a girl from another class so openly, it made you jealous. They held hands while walking inside the campus, he devoted more of his time to her, which he never did to you.

 

 

Fate must’ve really hated you today because the elevator stopped moving. You were uncomfortable enough during the ride while it was moving but then it got stuck, making you more uncomfortable. You texted your boyfriend about the current dilemma you were facing. The silence was deafening so you decided to talk to him.

 

“How are you, Ushijima-kun?”

 

“I’m fine, I guess.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“School is really stressing.”

 

“How about volleyball?”

 

“Volleyball’s going just fine.” His short answers made you lost for words. Then it reminded you about her.

 

 

You were about to ask him regarding his relationship status when he spoke. “Are you still mad at me?” He suddenly asked. He knew your resentment towards him for being so naïve about your feelings.

 

“A little, you know wounds don’t heal that quick, especially wounds in the heart.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, everybody can move on and eventually forget about things like that.”

 

“I didn’t realize how lucky I was when we were together.”

 

“You only realized that when you lost me.” As soon as you said those words, he went silent. The elevator started moving again, about to reach your floor after passing three more. “Ushijima-kun.” You said. “You should realize the importance of what you have right now before its gone.”

 

“I will, thank you for your advice.”

 

“I wish you the best with (girl’s name) and make her happy.” You said before the elevator signals the arrival on your floor. As the doors open, you saw your boyfriend’s worried expression and he immediately went to hold you, without getting off of the elevator.

 

 

“Ah, Wakatoshi! Long time no see!” He greeted. They were former teammates back in Shiratorizawa.

 

“Semi? You’re here.”

 

“Well, I live here with my girlfriend, (Y/N).” You saw his eyes widen and just when the doors were about to close, Semi stuck his hand between it to keep it open.

 

“We’re going ahead, Wakatoshi. I don’t want her to get sick. See you around!” Semi said as he snaked his arm around your shoulders. You smiled at him one more time before you walked out of the elevator.

 

 

Ushijima watched your backs as you walked to your door. He watched how Semi held you tight in his arms and how he kissed the top of your head. Ushijima wished that he had done those things to you before. But it was all in the past now, it was a lesson that he learned in a hard way. He realized it far too late, he already lost her because of you. And he lost you, again…

 


	3. Piggyback Ride (Haiba Lev)

“(Name)!!” An over energetic voice called from behind. You looked up to see Lev jogging towards you. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Where are the others?” You asked as you resumed tying your shoelace.

“Uh, I lost them when I was chasing after a cat.” He answered while rubbing the back of his head.

“Why do you always do that?”

“C’mon, aren’t you happy to see me?”

“If you are going to be as noisy as usual, then don’t bother asking.” You told him and started running. “What are you waiting for?” You shouted when you realized he wasn’t running beside you.

 

“How’s volleyball? Can you keep up with them?” You knew how good the volleyball team is and curious on how will a novice such as Lev to make it as a regular in his first year.

“O-of course!”

“You’re lying. I saw Kenma-san yesterday and I can see that he is super stressed.” He chuckled nervously. “You know, you can be a regular if only you could drill the basics down to your bones. Well, Kuroo-san is already doing that to you so there should be no problem. You’re doing good.”

“Ah, (Name)!” His eyes glimmered when he realized you complimented him.

“And don’t forget about your studies, you can’t play if you fail.”

“I’m not that dumb you know.” He pouted and you looked up to see his face. His pouting was amusing for you so you just had to look up when you get the chance. But that chance is an absolute disaster.

 

He suddenly heard a loud thud and when he turned, he saw you on the ground, on all fours. He immediately ran to your aid and helped you stand up.

“Thanks.” You said as he checked your body as if you had a serious accident.

“Are you okay?!” He exclaimed in panic as he dusted you off.

“Yeah, I’m f-.”

“Your knee is bleeding!” He exclaimed again and you nearly smacked his forehead. That is if only you were tall enough to reach.

“What happened?!” His question is practically late and his over reactions finally made you snap and hit his side, making him wince in pain. “Why’d you do that for?” He whimpered as he clutched on the part you hit.

“You’ve been exclaiming and overreacting, it’s annoying.” You told him. “I stepped on a rock and stumbled, that’s all, nothing serious. So please don’t worry too much, you sound like my father.”

“I’m sorry, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He bowed his head towards his side, avoiding your gaze.

“I’m sorry too if I hit you. I just don’t want you to worry so much because you’re too loud.”

“How can I not? You’re bleeding. Let’s go back to school to get you treated.” He placed his hands on your back and you felt yourself being swept by the knee. He is carrying you bridal style.

“Put me down you simpleton! People will talk if you carry me like this!” You hit him on the forehead this time.

 

He blushed when he felt the softness of your chest against his back. You couldn’t walk straight due to your knee stinging everytime you take a step. So you agreed that he carry you back to school since it has the nearest clinic from where you were. “Thank you.” You told him as he placed you carefully on the bed.

“Anytime!” His voice cracked and he is blushing furiously when he faced you. “I-I should, you know, go back to practice.”

“Ah, yes. Kuroo-san will be mad if you don’t go back in time.”

 

With one last smile, he went running through the halls all the way to the gym. “Ossu!!” He greeted them as he slid the door open.

“LEV!!!” Yaku is ready to strangle him.

“Where have you been?” Yamamoto asked as if he was going to give him a beating.

“I got lost and ran into (Name), then she hurt herself and I had to carry her on my back all the way to the clinic.” With that answer, Yamamoto instantly cried.

“That’s unfair!!” Kuroo, Yaku, and Yamamoto exclaimed. Kenma sighing in the background.

 


	4. The Last Carton (Kageyama Tobio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kageyama don’t always get along with each other but there is something you both like, MILK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what came to me but neh..
> 
> I am not familiar with how this should work but let's pretend this is how it happens. Tee-hee!

“(Y/N), can I please borrow your notes in Literature?” He asked politely and bowed a little. But you wanted to mess with him for a bit. “It’s (L/N)-san for you.” You said and raised your right eyebrow. “Can you just please lend me your notes?” He was barely keeping his cool. His reputation of being short tempered was something entertaining for you but you unconsciously lost your cool when he mentioned something about your bad attitude towards him. Your friends often tease you for being a tsundere on Kageyama, which you gave a thought about and showed them how much you really don’t like him.

 

Unbeknownst to both of you, the teacher had been telling you to stop yelling at each other. They had been telling you for quite a while since the class cannot start if the two of you are fighting like a married couple. Due to your bad approach to you teacher and told them to shut up, one word made both of you stop. DETENTION.

 

After your class was finished, you made your way to the science lab where you will spend your precious time with Kageyama and your teacher. “Ayo, sensei!” You greeted. You were close to all the teachers so you have the confidence to greet them like they’re just a friend outside classes. “Hmm? Where’s Kageyama?” They asked. 

“Huh? I thought he was here already.”

“Go find him.”

“Eeehh?? Why would I? I can just attend today and he can just attend some other time.”

“Go. Find. Him. If one of you skips, you will attend detention everyday.” You stiffened at the teacher’s words. “And be back here after twenty minutes or else…”

“Hai~.” You answered flat tone and made your way to the gym where volleyball practice is held.

 

You stomp your feet as you walk through the corridors. “That stupid jerk! Dragging me into this and leaving me all by myself with the punishment.” You can definitely hear him yelling, “Hinata boke!” from outside the gym. You slammed the door to the side as you open it and stood proudly before the boys who all froze at the sudden noise. “Hey Bakageyama! What do you think you’re doing?!” Your voice loud enough to fill the now silent gym. Few more seconds and two guys stood in front of you, their eyes were sparkling as they stare at you in amazement.

“H-hi, Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai.” You gave them the finishing blow so you can go and be back on time.

“Coach, I’m sorry to bother your practice but our science teacher is waiting for us in the lab for detention.” You walked to Kageyama and grabbed his collar.

“U-uh, okay.” Ukai answered and you bowed to thank him.

“Enjoy the detention, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata teased him.

“Hinata boke!” He yelled back and you quickly pinched his nose.

“Stop entangling his name with boke, people will think that that’s his first name!” You scolded him. “Enjoy practice everyone! Excuse us.” You bowed to the team before dragging Kageyama out of the gym and going to the club room for him to change his clothes. Few seconds later, he came out wearing a shirt and jogging pants.

 

While walking back to the science lab, both of you decided to stop by at the vending machine to buy milk. “I’ll buy first!” You said, glaring at him while also looking up since you’re a bit shorter but still taller than Hinata. “I will!” He glared back. “Let’s settle this with rock-paper-scissors. First to get three points will be the first to buy a milk.” You proclaimed. You knew it was silly for two highschool students to fight over who goes first to buy a milk but you find it fun.

 

After thirty seconds, you beat him 3-0 and stood before the machine. You slid a coin and pressed the button for the milk and you successfully got it in seconds. Kageyama was about to buy his but the light of the buttons turned red. “Aw, they’re out of milk.” You cooed behind him as you sipped the cold beverage. “Wanna share?” You jokingly said and handed the carton towards him. You were completely mocking him for buying the last one but he gladly took the straw to his mouth and sipped.

 

Indirect kiss with Tobio-kun, kyaaaaa!!! You can literally hear the voices of your friends in your head. You swore to yourself that no one will know about this to assure your safety from the teasing of your friends. He was taking his time sipping the drink in your hand until it felt really light. “Hey!” You protested and pinched the straw to prevent the liquid to pour out. “This is still mine.” You pulled the straw off his lips and took it in and started drinking. It was late when you realized you didn’t wipe it before putting it in your mouth. Your face turned red at the thought of another indirect kiss.

 

“Sensei~ I’m back and I got Kageyama.” You announced as you slid the door only to find a deserted room. “Huh?” You saw a note in a blue paper stuck on the white board. “Your 20 minutes lapsed, see you here again tomorrow.” He read it clearly and you stiffened. “Noooooo!!!” You protested and started hitting Kageyama. “This is all your fault, Bakageyama!!”

 


	5. Just One Day (Azumane Asahi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry...

Azumane Asahi, a famous volleyball player is invited for an interview to a show that befits his current position in society. Many fans came to watch on stage and in their homes on the tv, especially the fangirls. Who would’ve thought that the huge fluff with negativity would be chased by a lot of girls. The questions range from friendly to being a bit personal when he was asked what is his ideal woman. To that one question he wished they couldn’t have asked.

“Azumane-san, have you been in love?” That very question made all his enthusiasm disappear. Not that he doesn’t want people to know but it was just painful for him to share but he’d love to nonetheless.

“Yeah, of course. Who wouldn’t have been in this age?” He joked.

“Many of us want to ask some questions regarding that love story. Can you please tell us who she is?”

“Yeah sure.” He straightened up and took a deep breath in. “I fell in love with a girl named (Y/N).”

“Can you describe how she looks like?”

“She’s very beautiful, like the princess in fairytales.” He chuckled.

 

 

_It was in the first semester of his third year in Karasuno. When he noticed, there was this one girl with a really pale skin and reddish lips, her hair is also black that you can actually call her Snow White. She was quiet and never stood out without an effort, just like him._

_One day, while he was walking alone down the streets, he saw a  few male students from other school circled in one place. He got curious so he approached them, only to find you at the center. Your eyes glossed in fear and helplessness._

_“P-Please l-let me go, o-o-or else.” You told them with your head held high, ignoring the tears that were about to fall in any second._

_The ruffians laughed at your empty threats. “P-Please l-let me go.” One of them mocked, hardly copying your voice. “C’mon, let’s hang out and chill.” They said and that made Asahi’s blood boil. He knew the meaning behind that word ‘chill’._

 

_He bravely marched his way towards them and spoke. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked them even if it was obvious that they were hitting on you._

_“Who the hell are you?!” Their leader said. But just as when they turned to see who interrupted, they all flinched._

_“I-Isn’t that A-Azumane from Karasuno?!!” The others said. It was evident that they would piss their pants any minute now._

_“Let’s go!” They all ran, leaving both of you confused to why did they all run away when they saw his face._

 

_“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice is very gentle. In contrast on how he looked from the outside._

_“Yes, thank you.” You averted you eyes and he noticed that faint blush covering your pale cheeks._

 

 

“When did you two get together?”

He chuckled. “We started dating in the second term of our third year back in highschool..”

 

 

_“Asahi, thank you for being here for me all the time.” He missed your voice and your eyes. Those beautiful (e/c) orbs that he felt could look into his soul._

_“Anytime.” He proudly stated and opened the door of the library for you. You told him you are having a hard time with Mathematics._

_“You should be more like that.” You told him with a smile._

_“More like..?”_

_“Confident with yourself.” The warmth of your smile reached his heart that it fluttered. “Because your cowardice totally contrasted your appearance. Put on some blings and piercings, you can look like a real deal thug, but when you get on the streets, you’ll go saving lives.”_

_“Do I really look ‘that’ scary?”_

_“No, you look absolutely gorgeous to my eyes.” You were straightforward and cool.. This time it was him who was blushing._

_“U-Um.. Are you free this weekend?”_

_“Probably.”_

_“C-Can I take y-you o-o-out?” Why is it so hard to be brave? He asked himself._

_“Just the two of us?”_

_He nodded._

_“Are you asking me on a date?” Those words popped from your mouth  just to tease him but you never expected his to stutter and say yes._

 

 

“So when you graduated from Karasuno, you enrolled to the same university?”

“Yes.”

 

 

_“Asahi.” You called, your voice firm and low. He obliged for he thought he was in trouble because of his choice. Instead of going to attend college, he decided to just work and if he ever decides to take on the college life, he would. But that would be after a long time of thinking. “Please, let’s go together.” Your eyes were glossed, again. But not with fear, but with a plea._

_“But-.”_

_“Please? Then we can move in together.”_

_“E-Eh?”_

_“Why, you don’t want to move in with me?”_

_“Are you comfortable with that? What would your parents say?”_

_“I’m fine with you and they like you too since they were not judgmental. And you’ve proved yourself to them so they feel safe when I’m with you.” You smiled._

_“But I’m still not sure if I could attend college.”_

_“Please? And let’s get you a scholarship for volleyball.” Your eyes are his weakness, his enfeeblement over everything about you. He just nodded and you both scheduled your exams for the same school._

 

 

“Are you still together?”

“Yes.”

 

 

_“(Y/N), where are you?” He was kind of frustrated that he did not find you beside him in the morning. He looked around your apartment, and found you unconscious on the kitchen floor. This is just a dream, is what he tried to tell himself but when he ran towards you, he actually felt you. “(Y/N)! What’s wrong? Wake up!”_

 

_\- - - - - - - - - - - -_

 

_“She has a stage two lung cancer.” The doctor told him and he felt like his world is falling apart. He wished that this was just a dream. A dream that he wanted to end and wake up in the warmth of your hug. “It’s not too late to not be treated.” With that assurance the doctor said, his hope had lit up. The little light in the darkness of his frustrations and everything negative that he kept in his big body, kept glowing even just for a bit._

 

 

“Does she have something to do with that ring on your hand?”

“Yes.” He chuckled.

 

 

_“Asahi.” You barely say his name at all. But it was still the same sweet voice he had fallen in love with. The same sweet girl he had fallen in love with._

_“What is it, love?” He asked as he turned to you, his eyes filled with pain. He did not want you to suffer. You lost so much weight, it was visible. Your long, black hair was gone. The color of your lips is also gone but the paleness of your skin remained. Your eyes that can read him, your smile that can cheer him up, your warmth, all of that remained._

_“Will you marry me?” You smiled at him. That smile he always see through pain and pleasure, on everything that you’ve been through._

_“I should be the one asking you.” He chuckled. He pulled a red velvety box from his pocket. He always kept it whenever he goes to visit you. Waiting for the right time to ask you. “Will you marry me?” He knelt beside the bed and looked up to your frail body._

_“Yes.” It was the happiest moment of his life._

 

 

“Where is she now?”

“She’s.. somewhere she could be happy.”

 

 

_“You may kiss the bride.” The priest said and he leaned to kiss you. You had your wedding in the hospital chapel. Today was the happiest day of your life that even if you knew your condition is at its worst, you still lived your life. You loved and fought for forever with him. And now you are happy, you are contented on how you lived your life. It was a shame that you didn’t get to have a family with him. It was a shame that you didn’t get to have a less complicated situation. But you are happy despite what you are now. A bedridden bride._

_“Asahi..” You whispered and held his hand. “I love you.”_

 

_And just like that, you were gone._

 

 

“Does she have something to do with your success?”

“She’s everything in it.” He smiled, his vision blurry from the pent up tears.

 

 

_His scholarship is slowly getting out of his grasp. He knew he needed this but it was hard for him to get back to being normal. Now the apartment is dim, silent and lonely. You weren’t there anymore so what is he supposed to do? The hope of his life, his dreams, all taken away just like that._

 

_Everyone had been convincing him to go back and be himself again but how can he do that? How if his life was stripped from him the moment he lost you? You were his everything._

 

_He decided to just move back to Miyagi and live a more peaceful life where he can be alone. As when he was fixing your mementos, he saw an unfamiliar envelope. He opened it and read it. It was written a day before your wedding. He began to cry._

 

 

_“My dearest,_

 

_Please be strong, don’t revert to being the coward you are in highschool. Just so you know, I’ll always be with you no matter what happens, no matter what the circumstances are, I’ll always be with you. There are so many favors I want to ask you. First, just be strong. Second, be stronger. Third, I want you to continue college even if it’s hard. Fourth, keep getting stronger and live your life. Fifth, please don’t stop playing volleyball, I know how much you love it. And lastly, smile for me please?_

 

_One day you will find someone new so move on and be happy but please keep the favors. You will meet someone who can live with you for life and love you unconditionally._

 

_I love you.”_

 

_If he could just bring back time and go back to you even just for one day. He would tell you ‘I love you’ until the end. He would entrap you in his arms until the very end._

 

 

The interview was over with that last question. The people on the stage went home and the lights were turned off one after another. He went to the back with the host and other staffs.

“One last question Azumane-san.” The host patted his back before going out of the room.

“What is it?” He smiled.

“Where is she exactly? Maybe you could’ve reached out to her a while ago in the interview.”

“She’s always around me as she promised before that day she was gone.”

“Wha-.” The host was confused until it sunk in his mind. “I’m so sorry.” He bowed in almost ninety degree.

“It’s alright, I feel good about it anyway.” He chuckled. If reminiscing is the only way to get to you, then that’s what he’ll do.

 


	6. One-sided? (Iwaizumi Hajime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “(Name), I’m so sorry.” He whispered and knelt beside you, far enough for you to be comfortable.
> 
> “Just.. please, leave me alone for a bit. I have to get dressed so I can go home.” You said between your sobs.
> 
> “(Name)..” He cooed.
> 
> “Please..” You barely made a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is OOC in this fic because I sticked to the shitty plot but please, enjoy the story..

“Nice receive!”

“Nice kill!”

“Kiyaaaa!! Oikawa-senpai!!”

 

Ranging from the volleyball player’s praises to the fangirls’ screams is all you hear in the gym, add in the squeak of their shoes on the court and the sound of the ball being hit, it was not really pleasant. But as a manager, you should get used to it and do your best to be useful for the team. Especially to the man you love, Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

“Here.” You passed him a water and a clean towel. “You’re doing so well everyday, Iwaizumi.” You dropped the formality as you took another towel to wipe his sweaty forehead, he swatted your hand away.

“Please don’t do unnecessary things for a manager.” He said, stern and firm. He’s always told you that and you never stopped treating him like that.

“Eh? Why not? I’m just showing how much I like you.”

“And I’m telling you (Name), I don’t feel the same.”

 

That would be the fourth time, and still hurts like the first time he said that.

 

◇♡♤♧

 

“Iwaizumi!” You squeaked as you jump on him while he was walking on the halls to the gym. You didn’t notice the girl beside him that was looking at you, shocked.

“(Name)! Hands off please!” He said, scolding you.

“Eh?” Then he turned to the girl, his expression changing to a soft one. “That was nothing.” He told her gently as she looked at you.

 

They went ahead, leaving you alone at the hallway, dumbfounded. You never knew about her, is she his girlfriend? Or is she just a friend? But nevertheless, you could see that he likes her and she likes him too.

 

You went to the locker room to change to your training gear and brought the tray of clean towels along the way. In the gym, you could see her watching from the second floor, her eyes clearly on Iwaizumi, watching his every move, yelling his name along with praises when he gets a point. You shook your head and sighed.

“U-Um, (Name)-san?” Kindaichi was asking for the towel and you glared at him. “Here you go.” You said, grouchily, as your hand shoved the towel to his chest.

“(Name)-san, is there something wrong?” Yahaba asked you when he noticed your grumpy mood.

“None! No, there’s nothing wrong, yep, none, especially when you see him with someone else, yep. There. Is. None.” You spoke, unconsciously sarcastic as you walk back to the bench to get the tray of water bottles. The two looked at each other, clueless.

 

Your grumpiness had been going until the set was finished and when Oikawa asked for water, you glared at him before shoving it hard to his chest.

“Iwa-chan, what did you do to (N/N)-chan? She’s in a really foul mood right now.” He whispered to the said man as both of them looked at your frowning face while talking to Kindaichi.

“I don’t remember doing anything wrong to her.” Iwaizumi shrugged as he walked to Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“Hey Iwaizumi, looks like your ‘girlfriend’ came to watch you today.” Hanamaki teased then nudged him.

“She’s not my girlfriend.. yet.” A faint blush crept on his cheeks when the girl waved at him with a smile.

“YET.. why are you so slow?” Hanamaki sighed, followed by Matsukawa. “Or are you having second thoughts? Well, if a girl like (Name) is chasing me, I would definitely have to think twice.”

“Look at our darling kouhai, so grumpy and cute.” Matsukawa said, followed by a small laugh that joined by the other one as they watch you scold Oikawa for putting the used towel on the tray of clean ones.

“I’ve already decided, and (Name)’s not the one I like.” Iwaizumi told the two before he walked towards Oikawa and pulled him away.

 

◇♡♤♧

 

The volleyball practice was just over, you were left behind in the gym to fix some stuffs, like collecting the used towel, washing the water bottles, checking if they’ve cleaned the gym thoroughly, and more. Just as when you were about to leave, you saw a pair of black kneepads at the side, you took it and just as when you were walking back to the exit, Iwaizumi popped out of the door.

“Ah, (Name), have you seen a pair of kneepads around here?” He asked when he saw you.

“I have it here.” You raised it and swung in the air.

“Thanks.” He said and took it from your hands. You smiled as you carry two trays in your arms, planning to come back for the other trays, he eyed you. “May I help you?” He asked and you sighed in relief.

“Absolutely.”

 

Both of you walked together to the club room, took a while since you had to wash the bottles before you return it to the cabinet. He talked to you about some things, asked you about your impression of their team, you simply answered: “You are amazing.”

 

Oikawa was waving to Iwaizumi, together with the girl who was with Iwaizumi the other day. “What took you so long Iwa-chan?” He asked with a pout. “Your ‘girlfriend’ is waiting for you.” He put a stress on the word girlfriend as his eyes looked at you with mockery. The couple blushed.

“I-I’m not his girlfriend Oikawa-san.” The girl bowed and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

“Eh? But you’re dating, right?” His mocking stares and smirks still directed to you. “How about you give him an answer and become official right now?” He continued. You snapped.

 

“You should go Iwaizumi-san, just put the tray by the stairs and I’ll get them after these.” You said as you marched straight to the storage room. You’re jealous alright, and Oikawa’s teasing doesn’t help you, not at all.

 

◇♡♤♧

 

You saw the kneepads again, same place but Iwaizumi seems late to realize about it since you volunteered on returning it to him in the club room. As you walk to the building, you saw Oikawa leaving with his girlfriend, leaving Iwaizumi behind since the lights are still on and as the responsible key holder.

 

You knock at the door and it opened, revealing a half-naked Iwaizumi who flushed crimson upon realizing that it was you. “What is it (Name)?” He asked.

 

You flinched when you were cut off from your reverie as he put on a shirt, you cleared your throat. “Uh, I think these were left behind.” You said and took the kneepads, showing it to him.

“Ah, these are mine, thank you. I keep forgetting.” He chuckled. It was low and sexy, you gulped.

 

“N-No problem!” Your voice broke in high pitch, hands clutched on the tiny piece of cloth. As when he was about to take it, your fingers relaxed, allowing the kneepads to fall to the floor. “Ah, I’m sorry.” You immediately knelt to pick it up, he mimicked your actions. His hand rested on top of yours, you flinched. You felt your heart flutter, doing somersaults inside your chest or somewhat skipping a beat yet hammered inside your ribcage. The warmth of his hands kept you in reality, making your other hand move to his nape and pull him only to crash you lips against his.

 

It was pleasantly warm, his lips were soft and half-pursed, eyes wide in surprise. Two seconds, three, four, you were waiting for him to pull away which he didn’t, it made you happy. You took that as a sign and moved your lips, his eyes still wide when you closed yours to savor the moment. Five, six, his lips gradually relaxed as you pressed your body comfortably against his, taking him in more shock.

 

You asked for entrance to his mouth and he denied, you opened your eyes. To your daunt, his eyes met yours darkly with a frown.

 

“I-Iwaizumi-kun?” A female voice was heard from beside you, that was when he pulled away and stood to tell her it was just a misunderstanding.

 

What was that? If she didn’t call him, he might hit you. He hurriedly took his bag and locked the room to go after her, leaving you alone, kneeling on the cold metal floor. _Ah, I’m in trouble._ You thought.

 

The next day, you went to Iwaizumi’s place to talk and apologize, not knowing if he’s fine with seeing you on his porch. It was a Saturday afternoon and the sun ignited the sky with its fiery glow. You pressed the doorbell and waited anxiously for him to open the door or whoever will in the household. You heard a shuffle and loud stomping behind the door, is that him?

 

The door swung open, revealing Iwaizumi, his hair tousled, his jeans hanging loose on his waist, it appears that he have just put it on. His eyes were droopy and puffy, a bit reddish at the lids and whites, it appears that he cried. “Come in.” He said and walked back inside the house. You quietly followed him passing the living room, to the stairs, then to his room. He opened the door for you and waited for you to enter. You were reluctant on going in when you noticed the empty beer cans inside.

“A-Are you alone, I-Iwaizumi-san?” You stuttered, a bit nervous at your situation knowing that he’s mad at you.

“Come inside.” He replied, his tone solid and low, commanding you. You did what he told you and walked towards him who was waiting for you beside the door. “They all went to Akita, spending the whole weekend there.” _If that’s the case, then why can’t we just talk in the living room?_ You thought as you hear the clicking of the door knob.

“Um, Iwaizumi-san can we just talk in the l-.” In one swift move, your back was slammed against the door, one of his hands pinning both of yours. “I-Iwaizumi-san.” You whimpered as his grip tightens, you feel your hands getting numb due to his cruel way of holding it. You were about to scream but you felt his palm crash on your mouth, silencing you.

 

He started kissing your neck, scattering wet, sloppy kisses on the flimsy skin, after few sucks, he bit it hard enough to draw blood, you let out a muffled scream. His hand on your mouth wandered on your body as his head dips down further south, exploring the exposed skin of your chest. “Iwaizumi, please- stop.” You managed to whisper due to your loss of breath.

 

He dragged you across the room and threw you on his bed, a yelp escaped your mouth and another one came when he pressed his weight on your body. He yanked your shirt off but was stopped when you didn’t raise your arms, he growled, stretching the fabric until it found a way to go above your head without raising your arms.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, please stop-!” He held your cheeks between his index and thumb, pressing it painfully, feeling your teeth graze the inside of your cheeks. “Shut up.” He whispered as he looked at you, eyes tainted with malice. Both his hands went to your breasts, firmly squeezing, it was painful.

 

He moved to your pants, unbuttoning it before flipping you to lie on your stomach. Then he peeled you off of your clothing with one hand, the other held both your hands behind your back to keep you from struggling. He plunged in two fingers in your core in an attempt to lubricate your womanhood, it was painful yet he managed to do it and spread your juices on your entrance. You heard the drawer sliding open and close. A sound of something tearing is what you heard again before he positioned himself behind you, probing his shaft on your entrance as he forcefully entered you, shoving himself all the way to the base of his dick. You let out a strangled cry of his name.

 

_It hurts._ You thought. His manhood going in and out of you, hard and fast, it was far from pleasurable. This is your first yet he rammed himself in you. Your pleas had fallen on deaf ears, you didn’t have the energy to shout due to your throat drying up by breathing through your mouth. The part of the bed where you buried your face is all damped from your tears and probably saliva since you were biting it or leaving your mouth open as you let out silent screams of excruciation.

 

He left the room after relieving himself and tying the filled condom before throwing it to the trash. Your eyes slowly closed and you drifted to sleep, tears still flowing from your now closed eyes. _Did I mess up so bad to deserve this? I love you but.. why??_

 

Iwaizumi looked at himself in the mirror, horrified of what he just did to you. You messed up, but did he really have to do that to you? His frustration on his now broken relationship, he all blamed it on you. Your clinginess, your flirty attitude towards him, the formality, the way you look at him, the way you smile at him, he wants all of it to be gone, he wants you out of his life. He thought if he gave you what you wanted you’d be out of his personal space, and sex is what he thought you wanted.

 

But when he looked at your sleeping form, your bare body curled up on his bed. Your tear stained cheeks, the bruises he made, the small spot of blood on his sheets, it made him regret the hardcore fucking he just did, not to mention the lack of consent. He covered you with his blanket and caressed your cheek, you flinched.

 

When morning came, you couldn’t move your body properly, the pain in between your thighs kept you from moving normally. You roamed your eyes around the room, no sign of Iwaizumi. Your clothes neatly folded on his study table, probably washed since you smell an unfamiliar detergent, it smelled plain but good.

 

You stood up to put on your clothes only to collapse on the floor with a loud thud. Then you heard loud steps coming from the hallway and the expected bang of the door as Iwaizumi came, only to see you on your knees, not wearing anything. While the scene in front of him was plentiful arousing, he shook off the thought and walked to carry you. But when his fingertips made contact to your shoulder, you flinched and backed away. He looked at you with so much worry as your shoulders shook and you sobbed.

 

“(Name), I’m so sorry.” He whispered and knelt beside you, far enough for you to be comfortable.

“Just.. please, leave me alone for a bit. I have to get dressed so I can go home.” You said between your sobs.

“(Name)..” He cooed.

“Please..” You barely made a sound.

 

◇♡♤♧

 

Your after classes were free.

 

Monday came and you had no intention of attending the practice so you went straight home. The next day, you went to see the coach to inform him that you’re quitting as their manager. He asked for you to reconsider but you told him you needed to focus on your study since your grades went downhill. You bowed and apologized, then left.

 

You stared at your reflection in the whole body mirror in your room, wearing nothing but fresh pair of underwear. The bruises on your hips were still there, and the slight pang in between your thighs, heck even your wrists were bruised. Just how damaging his grip can be? That, you asked yourself.

 

The BVC was shocked when Mizoguchi informed them that you quitted as their manager, especially the ones you were close with. Iwaizumi on the other hand, wasn’t so surprised if you decided to avoid him. He’d want to patch up things with you but he doesn’t know where to start, and to take responsibility for claiming your virginity without permission from you, though he didn’t know why he wanted to do so.

 

Days passed till weekend and just as when you were busy reading a novel, letting the time fly, you peeked at your window casually and saw Yahaba along with Kindaichi walking to your building. You planned on finishing the book today but couldn’t, not when Yahaba is demanding a study session with you.

 

Your room is silent, the only thing heard was the blow of the air conditioner and the flipping of papers. Then they started asking you why you quitted when games are going so well. You answered them the same thing you told the coach but Yahaba didn’t believe you.

“I don’t really care if you believe me or not.. its your choice.” You shrugged and flopped down your bed to read the novel.

“Iwaizumi-san was really off at practices, maybe he got too used on your treatment.” He said.

“Hmm? Well, maybe you should find a new one to replace me.”

 

That wasn’t how he expected for you to answer. You used to squeal in happiness, flustered and giggling. Especially now that he is hinting that Iwaizumi is having a hard time without you. He sighed and looked at Kindaichi who is busy doing his own assignments.

 

At school, whenever you see Iwaizumi around, you just shrug his presence off even if he is staring at you. He wanted to talk to you but he’s afraid that you might ignore him or shout at him in front of other people.

 

◇♡♤♧

 

There were times that you forgot to bring an umbrella with you and when it rains, you had to run to your apartment, arriving not completely drenched but still wet enough to make some parts of your uniform stick to your skin. Right now, you are sick because of that. Yahaba called you to ask why are you not in class and for once, you answered truthfully.

 

You slept the whole afternoon after eating and taking your meds just to throw it up. The ring of your doorbell woke you, it was past 8 in the evening when you checked your phone. “Who in god’s mercy is ringing my damn doorbell at this hour?” You groaned as you got up and walked to the your front door. “Everyone should be home now, eating their dinner.” You kept muttering as you fix yourself and groggily opened the door. “Sorry to keep you waiting, I was asleep.” You shamelessly removed your morning stars in front of your visitor, your hair messy and you haven’t even brushed your teeth.

 

“I can see that.” He answered and you flinched. You knew that voice, it was Iwaizumi, standing in front of you with a box of cake in his hand. “Um, Yahaba a-asked me t-to check on you and to g-give you this.” He stammered, probably nervous, thinking that you might slam the door right on his face.

“He did? How thoughtful.” You said, your eyes looking to your side. “Come in.” You walked back to the living room and he followed you. “Please wait here, I’ll just fix myself.” You said as you ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

_Why is he here?_ You thought as your hands rake on your body to wash off the soap. Your mind wasn’t prepared to see nor talk to him this time, but you’re still thankful that he took the initiative.

 

After getting dressed, you invited him to eat dinner with you. As you were about to prepare the ingredients for dinner, he volunteered to do it since you were sick, but you still insisted on preparing it so you both worked in your not-so-wide kitchen. At some instances, you brush your arm against his or when he walks behind you to get something, his chest bumps on your back.

 

You ate and talked about the volleyball team. Awkwardness is in the atmosphere but nevertheless, you brushed it off. He told you that it feels different without you in practices and games. That there will be no one to pass them towels and drinks, no one will scold Oikawa for dumping the towel in the wrong tray, or cheering at the bench.

 

“I guess I should’ve searched for my replacement before quitting.” You said as you pass him a plate.

“No one could replace you.” He said and you turned to him with wide eyes. “I mean, no one can do the job like how you do it so.. yeah.” He chuckled nervously.

“Don’t say that, there are others that can do better than me you know?”

 

Silence.

 

He cleared his throat and asked you if you’ve taken your meds, which you almost forgot and he ended up lecturing you to not skip it. But before you take it, he took the thermometer and checked your temperature, thankfully it went down for a bit.

 

You swallowed the pill along with water and he watched you as you down the liquid. “What’s wrong?” You asked him and looked at him in the eyes. “Nothing.” He answered with a smile.

 

His hand suddenly cupped your face and you flinched at the contact, he held his breath until you relaxed and leaned. It made him smile, he was anxious all this time and finally he could breathe normally, and his heart is still thumping hard in his chest but not due to nervousness. He leaned towards you and placed a kiss on your forehead, it was chaste and, well, surprising. You closed your eyes as his hands snaked around you and held you tight. When his lips left your forehead, he moved down and pressed it against yours.

 

His lips were soft, delectable, and lazily moving, syncing with yours. But before things get sloppy, he pulled away and rested his forehead against yours.

 

“I’m sorry..” He whispered and kissed you again, passionately. You gasped when he suddenly carried you, wrapping your legs around his waist and walked to your room. You never told him where it is but his feet knew where he is going, he must’ve been watching you run from door to door before you took a bath.

 

A thud resonated throughout your room as your back hit the mattress. Your lips still locked together in a mild pace, no tongues, just lips cushioning another and sucking. His hands held your hips as his head went down to kiss your neck, you gasped, making him stop at his tracks. He lifted himself and looked at your eyes.

 

He kissed your lips once again, slowly. He moved down your neck once more and when you didn’t gasp, he planted a soft kiss on the same place where he placed a mark about a week ago. A moan escaped your lips when he sucked on your skin and grazed his teeth against it, marking you again.

 

His hands went to the hem of your shirt, gently drawing it upwards to reveal your torso. He planted soft kisses on your collar bones, on your cleavage, on your stomach. Your hand moved to his head and he looked up to you. He kissed your palm and the pad of your thumb, slowly moving to your index finger then sucking it to the first knuckle without taking his eyes off of yours, you heaved.

 

He straightened up and gently pulled your shirt up to your head, removing it. His lips crashed on yours, this time his tongue entered your mouth, asking for yours to intertwine with his. His warm fingers raked to your back and unclasped your bra then took it off. He cupped your breasts and knead it gently, you moaned. The kiss was cut only to resume it on your neck, going farther to your breasts, sucking and marking until his mouth found you right nipple and licked it, then took it in.

 

You were moaning and panting as his mouth sucked on your breast, while his hand massaged the neglected one. He moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. His head dipped farther, on your stomach, leaving trails of wet kisses until it found the garter of your sweatpants. He looked up to you once more, his eyes telling you that he wants to remove the garment but whether you nod or not, he still pulled it off, leaving you in your soaked panties.

 

He removed the elastic slowly to your feet and left it hanging on your left ankle as he knelt, dipping his head between your thighs. Both your legs were placed on his shoulders as he started sucking on your clit, your toes curled and you produced a loud moan. Then he probed the tip of his tongue on your slits before pushing it inside, curling and brushing your walls.

 

He inserted a finger and immediately hit your sweet spot upon entering while his tongue still inside. You were a moaning mess in just a short period of time, hips gyrating against his mouth and when he moaned along with you, it brought you to your edge. His mouth moved to your clit while he added another finger to replace it, you shuddered and your walls tightened around his fingers, you came with a loud cry of his name.

 

You were panting as he kissed your hips and the inside of your thighs. He moved up and french kissed you, he tasted sweet and salty. Your legs moved to close, accidentally brushing his crotch, he moaned in your mouth. He’s hard.

 

“A-Are you.. fine with that?” You asked as soon as your lips parted, your eyes looking down to the tent inside his pants. But instead of answering instantly, he moved to plant a quick kiss on your forehead. “I’ll live.” He said and smiled. “Now, get dressed and sleep, I’ll lock up when I leave.” He told you and your eyes widened, you didn’t want him to leave so you tugged on his shirt and kissed him before he got off of you. “Stay with me, please.” You whispered.

“I have to restrain myself right now, so if I won’t leave I might-.” You cut him off as you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled his hips down to yours, making him moan.

 

You balanced yourself on one elbow and rose up to kiss him. This time, you took the initiative. It was either you wanted to do it with him or you don’t want him to go home with a hard on, but either way, you knew you love the man. “I love you, Hajime.” You said when you parted.

 

Both of you sat up while kissing as you occasionally part whenever he needed to take off a clothing piece. When he was fully naked, he pushed you back to the bed and positioned himself. Slowly, he pushed inside of you as your nails dig on the skin of his back, raking up to his shoulder blades. An almost scream escaped your mouth when you were filled to the brim with his dick. He cursed along with a strangled moan when he fully entered you.

 

At first, the pace was slow, his hips gyrating to hit your sweetest spot. He is moaning along with you, against your neck as he nipped and sucked, leaving red marks on every part his mouth can reach. His hands slid down your curves, up to the back of your knees to guide your legs to wrap it around him before he sat, carrying you along with him.

 

“Hajime!” You screamed as you feel him go deeper in you. He watched you intently as your mouth drops open and your eyes closed, you were so beautiful. He chanted your name like it was a prayer as he thrust, his pace growing, taking you to the edge once more.

 

“(Name).. You’re so beautiful.” He said, breathless. You answered him with a passionate kiss as both of you came undone, panting as your tongues dance openly outside your mouth. He collapsed his body on the mattress along with you on top of him.

 

“(Name).” He started, his fingers playing with your hair, your head laid on top of his chest. You answered with a hum and looked at him. “I think Makki was right.”

“What do you mean?”

“He asked me before why is my past relationship was so slow in progress. Maybe I did think twice.” You were wearing a confused look while he continue his story. “Few days ago, after you kissed me in the locker room it got me bothered since she and I broke up and I ended up violating you, and believe me, I regret doing so. But when I saw you after that.. when you were sleeping.. I’ve never felt so broken when I realized what I did. I don’t want you to hate me.”

You crawled up and leaned on his shoulder. “I never hated you.”

“Yeah, but I know you were scared.” You smiled. “I don’t want you to be scared of me.”

“Are you falling for me now, Iwaizumi-san?” You whispered as your eyes closed, drifting to your sleep.

“Well, I-.” He was cut off when he looked at you, sleeping in his arms, he smiled. He kissed your forehead once more before closing his eyes.

 

He never knew why he couldn’t keep himself from kissing your forehead, but it felt good for him. Maybe it would be great to start anew, together with you.

 


	7. Over and over (Sugawara Koushi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any misspelled word or any wrong grammar so please.. enjoy..

It was a starry night, the sky has been crying through the whole day and finally it’s clear. The volleyball practice is over and two young lovers walked together. Silence is between them, the only thing heard is the singing of the frogs and the wind. Sugawara used to be a cheerful person, a dependable and kind person. He used to tell you stories about his teammates and you used to ask about someone. But not anymore, you’re already close to that certain someone.

 

“Neh, (Name).” His voice is low and you can tell that he is not his usual self.

“What is it Kou?”

“We should stop this.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s be honest here (Name).” He turned to look at you in the eyes. Pain and jealousy is what you can see through his supposedly bright eyes. Now it was dim, broken and crying. “You don’t love me anymore, no, _you’ve never even loved me since the very beginning_.”

“Kou..” You cooed, compensating him.

“If you could’ve just been honest with me, I shouldn’t be hurting so much.” Tears rolled down his cheeks. “I knew it this whole time, from the time I asked you out, I knew.” He raised his hands to wipe his tears for he never expect you to wipe it for him. “I knew that this relationship would never work, that even if I love you with all my heart it’s still hopeless. Because you love Kageyama, right?”

 

Your eyes widened when he spoke of the truth that you can never deny. He is not naïve, he can clearly see how much you care for the younger boy. That whenever he tells you something regarding his team, you always ask about Kageyama. When you were watching their practice, your eyes were glued on him. You act like you were his girlfriend when they finish the spartan practice. These signs were the trigger to his breaking.

 

“Let’s stop fooling ourselves, (Name). If only you had the heart to care about me who loves you so much, you shouldn’t have used me.” He knew that you only dated him to get close to Kageyama.

“I tried.”

“You didn’t. Because if you really did, our relationship would never last until today. You could’ve ended it, or you could’ve chosen not to start something you didn’t want.” His voice is like a blade that cuts your heart whenever he spoke. But it is him who is hurting and you were the reason. Maybe it’s right for you to be resented. He deserves to speak of his feelings, and you will only accept it. “And here I thought you were happy. I thought _I_ can make _you_ happy. I still held on to the thought that if I show you how much I love you and give you time, you will feel the same. But that was all just my imagination.”

“I’m sorry.” With your words, he even cried harder, with all the hurt.

“I deserved better don’t you think?”

You nod.

“This is goodbye then?” It’s hard for him to let go but he knew that even if he treated you like a queen, you never loved him. This is the painful truth that he accepted. Like how he accepted his place in their team, he accepted his place in your life. That he was just another man who loved you and you were just the girl he dreamed of. You were _just_ the girl he wished that could be his’.

“It is.” He accepted it but deep down, he prayed that you will stop and hold him, tell him that you will start over and say that you love him.

“Thank you for giving me a chance to love you and to show it to you.” He cupped your cheeks and kissed your forehead. “I love you.” With that last word from him, he turned his back to you. Leaving you alone in the playground near your home.

 

The kaleidoscope creaked as it slowly moved when the wind blew. You didn’t love him but it was painful to know about his pain. It was painful for you to break him. It was painful to know that he’ll never be there when you need him. It was painful that you will never return to being friends again. It was painful to know that he still loved you despite what you did to him.

“Thank you for loving me.” You whispered as if he could hear you. Your tears fell as you watch Sugawara walk away without looking back.

 

He is the second choice, over and over, he knew. Over and over, he’s hurt.

 


	8. Butterfly Kisses (Tendou Satori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, you are sleeping beauty.” If only you were awake, he’d be happy laughing with you on your win. You’d be rubbing it on his face for not getting any roast from him. “You’ve been sleeping for so long, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this despite me not having much references and I apologize for any misspelled word/s and wrong grammar so.. forgive me?
> 
> You are a bit of a horrible person here (or maybe a lot) so.. let's all enjoy this, shall we?

The white room and the beeping of the machine has been part of his daily life for about two years. This is his way of repenting for what he did to you. For the times that you got hurt because of him or rather for the times that he hurt you.

 

Nurses and doctors come and go in your room. Some girls smile at him and kept blushing when he stare at them in confusion. They kept trying to make him notice, either they wear something very distracting or they talk to him. But either way, he’d still ignore them unless it was about you and your situation.

 

“How are you Tendou-kun?” The doctor asked him with a soft smile. “You’re not setting yourself aside for our sleeping beauty here, are you?”

“Am not, doc.” He replied as he placed your favorite flowers in the vase.

“She won’t be happy when she sees you worn out, you know?” With a small smile from him, he nodded to the doctor as they closed the door.

 

He turned to you and held your hand. “You hear that (Name)? They called you sleeping beauty. They’re joking right? If they only knew how much of a beast you are when your eyes are not closed.” The joke came out of his mouth bitterly along with the forced chuckle from the back of his throat. “You were more like.. like..”

 

“Yeah, you are sleeping beauty.” If only you were awake, he’d be happy laughing with you on your win. You’d be rubbing it on his face for not getting any roast from him. “You’ve been sleeping for so long, don’t you think?”

 

_“Satori! You cheating bastard!” The shoes came flying out of nowhere towards him and to the girl sleeping beside him. “How could you?!” You came marching to the bed and slapped him hard._

_“(Name), babe. It’s not what you think!” Soft hands came punching on his chest and he tried catching it._

_“What do you mean it’s not? You are sleeping on your bed naked and there is a bitch beside you who happens to be naked too, what is the other meaning, huh?”_

_“Let me expla-!” Another slap came across his face. It stung._

 

_The girl that was beside him decided to leave while things between you and Tendou is getting out of hand. As she was putting on her dress, you pulled her hair and slammed her to the bed. “You tramp!” The soft hands that he thought could only do gentle things are now unforgiving and hurting. It was his fault._

_“(Name), stop.” He circled his arms around you and locked it tight, pulling you closer to his body. “You, get the hell out.” He told the girl._

_“No! You get back here!” You squirmed in his grip as you thrashed your feet. “Get back here!” Your desperate calls were answered by the slamming of the door._

_“Calm down, please.” Tendou whispered to your ear, still not letting go of you. Because if he does, you will go after the girl and leave him._

_“Let go of me, Satori!” You elbowed and bit him but he won’t let go of you. Not like this._

_“No, please don’t go.”_

_“Let. Go. Of. Me. Now!” The arms that caged you has finally ran down your sides and you walked out, pushing him to the side. Your eyes were streaming with tears, you wipe them as you stomp out of his apartment._

_“(Name)!” When he came to his senses, he immediately put on his clothes and ran after you. He was crying like a lost child looking for his mom. But instead of a parent he was looking for his lover._

 

_He called out your name but no one responded. His eyes roamed the area until he found a crowd. His gut feeling moved his body that froze when he saw the horde of people. It was an accident, basing on the vehicle that halted the traffic. He’s praying that it wasn’t you, that when he gets there, you’ll be there standing with the people or better you are already in your apartment._

_“The car was moving from lane to lane and ignored the lights.” A man before him said. It didn’t take a while for the ambulance to arrive and picked up the injured ones._

 

_\--Baki baki ni ore.. Nani wo? Kokoro wo da yo.--_

 

 

It was his everyday, the nurse at the lobby winking at him, the janitor that made rounds bowing to him and the doctors. His routine was school-hospital-house. Sometimes he stays for overnight at the hospital and hope that the next day, you’ll be the one to wake him up.

 

“Neh, I saw Wakatoshi at the campus today. He was asking about you.” The withering flowers were replaced with fresh ones that he bought at your usual flower shop. “He said he would love to pay you a visit but his schedule won’t let him.” His hands held yours tight and leaned his face on it. Your warmth had always been keeping him sane through all of these. “Wake up already.”

 

His sleep was not the best but it is guaranteed the most peaceful for him. Your hand in his and him beside you, even if he sat from evening to morning. Your family went to see you and few of them talked to him, they were mad at him for sure. Especially your mother. She did support your relationship before and treated him like her future son-in-law. She was good to him so why did he do this to you? They bid goodbye after few talks, they couldn’t see you because of their schedule. They were your family yet they got the nerve to just leave you. But that only means they trust him enough to leave the caring for you to him, right?

 

Another day passed, he still hasn’t heard your voice. Then it turned to another week, and it’ll turn to another month, probably. He’s walking to your room with fresh flowers in hand and misery behind his smile.

 

“How are you, Tendou-kun?” This question became part of his everyday as well, it’s breaking him. Everytime that question pops out of their mouth, he wanted to answer that he is torn. Like how could someone like him be asked such a question? Someone like him who did that to you? But even if he wanted to say those words, he didn’t. They will only say that he shouldn’t think like that, that no one wanted this to happen, especially him that treasured her this much. But if he really did, this won’t happen, right?

“I don’t know doc.” Finally, he told them honestly. “I don’t know if I should be here if I was the reason why she’s like this now.”

 

Silence, it was deafening. Only the beeping of the monitor is heard. The doctor doesn’t know how to compensate with his feeling so he didn’t speak. They apologized and took your stats, then left.

 

_“(Name)!!” He ran to your unmoving body, blood is all over your dress. The scene in front of him was pure horror. People are moving to the side as the ambulance came, collecting you carefully to the bed._

 

“(Name)!” He bolted up from leaning on your side and looked at you. “A dream, huh? No..” He whispered as the tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” His shaky hands took yours and kissed it gently. He kept saying those words even if he knew that it wasn’t enough. The time, your life, your happiness, an apology is not enough when he wasted those.

 

He stood to kiss your forehead, just above the arch of your brow where he usually does it. “I love you.” He whispered and planted another tender kiss on the same spot.

 

A butterfly kiss, he felt as if you gave him one while he was kissing you. Then another came, he pulled away. “(Name)?” You looked at his wide eyes and gaping mouth. You were finally awake.

 

_\--Konagona ni kudake.. Nani wo?-_

 

Your parents told him not to visit you for now since you’ve just regained your consciousness and they didn’t want you to stress because of him. He obliged, though he still sent you flowers through your brother who is very fond of him. Sometimes they talk about your recovery and he told him you were doing fine, only he shouldn’t see you yet. Not when you’re still mad at him. But he had to see you, he wants to see you so bad.

 

“The usual?” The florist had been used to the bouquet he’s always buying. He planned to go visit you today and talk about some things you could talk about. “Thank you!” They said as he left the shop just after paying for it.

 

“What are you doing here?” Your mother asked him when she went to get him at the gate.

“I just want to see (Name), please.”

“She’s inside, reading.” She told him as he proceeded. She brought him to your room and there he saw you, sitting on the tatami mat. Even though your mother was mad at him, she couldn’t just let you two part without talking to each other. That if you can mend the cracks then its fine, if not, then at least you told him how you felt. Either way is fine for her. “(Name), Satori is here to see you.”

 

You turned to him slowly, he felt his body stiffen when your eyes met. “I’ll just prepare something for you two.” Your mother said as she walked to the kitchen.

 

You can remember him, that is certain since you were only in coma, not suffering amnesia. “Hey.” He started and placed the flowers in front of you.

“What are you doing here?” You spat, showing him how you really don’t want to see him.

“I just want to talk and check how you are doing.”

“As you can see, I’m reading my notes and books so I can go back to school as soon as possible.” The way you say the answers is like stabbing his heart.

“Ah, if I can do anything for you, you can call me.”

“I don’t need anything from you.”

“I see.” It was an utter disappointment. “I’m sorry.” Those words were like trigger to your outburst. That didn’t sunk in you as a refined apology instead it only made you remember all the things that you couldn’t have because of what happened.

“I’m sorry, really?” He flinched at the tone of your voice. “You were sorry for the wasted time and the scars?” He is silent. “I was supposed to be graduating this year but here I am, stuck at the third year of my course. Not only that, I have more scars on my body now and do you think a simple ‘sorry’ can mend all of the trouble you gave me? You think a simple ‘sorry’ can cope all the time that were lost? The supposed experience? The supposed happiness that I deserve? No!”

“I know, I’m just telling you so you know. I couldn’t turn back time and all I can do is to apologize.”

“Do you know how it feels to be stuck in time where you don’t know what happened for the past two years that I’ve been sleeping? Those two years where I was supposed to make memories were gone, thanks to you!”

“If only I was the one in your situation back then.” He whispered. “If only I was the one who got hurt, I wished I was the one who suffered. If I took all that, will you be happy?” He looked at you in the eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. The words came out bitterly from his lips, like a wish that he prayed to come true.

“Yeah, I will be! But since you absolutely can’t do that, you can just leave me alone and don’t bother coming to see me again, we’re over a long time ago.” You didn’t regret your words even if he bowed his head and walked away. You didn’t regret any of it.

 

Your mother was silently crying behind the door when she heard your conversation. It was like the pain had reached her heart just from hearing those words. She felt your pain and his’ as if she was the one in your situation. Tendou never looked back so he didn’t notice her.

 

“(Name).” She entered your room with a tray of snacks and still sobbing.

“Mom, why are you crying?” She placed the tray in front of you and sat beside you.

“You know, I was mad at him too. But after hearing those words from him, everything just disappeared.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was always there beside you from the day you were lost, till the day you came back. He was there every after school, he even wanted to stop just to be with you every time but we were against it.” The tears remained flowing endlessly from her eyes as she remembers all the sacrifices of Tendou. “He always bring this same bouquet, I don’t know if he even gets a break through all of the struggles when you were in coma.”

“But even if he did that it can’t bring the time back.”

“And maybe that’s why he did all that because he cannot bring the time back, neither can you. Do you think you’re the only one who suffered? Did you even think about the emotional and mental suffering of those people around you? He suffered the most, he suffered along with you.”

“So I am the wrong here?” You raised your tone and chuckled.

“It’s not that you are wrong but at least give him a chance. That way you won’t regret losing him if it didn’t work out.”

 

_\--Seishin wo da yo…--_

 

A child crossed the traffic while the lights were green. A car was speeding its way due to the late driver. Tendou is about to cross the street from the other side when a boy came running from his side, ignoring the traffic signals.

 

Three..

He took large steps towards the boy.

Two..

He pushed the boy to the opposite side of the lane.

One..

The car is already in front of him.

Zero..

 

People ran to his aid, some called for an ambulance, some called the police, they circled around the commotion.

 

“Ah, so this is how she felt that day.” He thought. “I can’t really hear what they’re saying. Hey, what are you doing? Don’t touch there, it hurts.” He wanted to say but he can barely move an inch, not even his lips. “Ah, it hurts but at the same time, I don’t feel anything right now. Is it because it hurts so much?” He kept thinking all those things until he lost his consciousness.

 

Family and friends came to see him at the hospital. He hasn’t regained his consciousness and will probably last for days. Everyone, even Ushijima who has a very busy schedule came to see his dear friend. He felt pity over the man, after being there for you the whole time he never wished anything but for you to wake up. Now that he was in your situation, you couldn’t even spare a single glance.

“Mrs. Tendou, does (Name) know what happened?” Ushijima asked the woman who just calmed down from crying.

“She probably won’t see him anymore, he told me a while ago.”

“You talked before he got in an accident?”

“Well, he said he wants to go back home so he called. But now..” She sobbed.

 

_\--Baki baki ni ore.. Nani wo?..--_

 

One day, Semi came to your house. It was two days after Tendou came. He told you that he was in the hospital, still unconscious. He hoped that you have the heart to see him even just for now.

“He’d be happy to know you came when he wakes up.” He said, looking straight to your eyes.

“Will my presence heal him? No, right? So instead of coming to see someone who is not aware of my presence I should be home studying.”

“Since when did you become so coldhearted?”

“He said if I needed anything I can just call him. Now I need him to stop bugging me.”

“You’re unbelievable.” He shook his head and stood. “He should’ve given up on you before.” He was about to walk out when you bolted up and slapped him.

“Yeah he should’ve, because if all of you would just come here and tell me that I should see him because of that then it’s best if he should’ve just given up on me.”

“That’s the problem, he never gave up on you. All we are asking is for you to just care, he’s still a person. If you can just acknowledge that he had been part of your life. Just as you were a part of his.”

 

You were speechless. Semi walked out of your house, leaving you without saying goodbye. But even if his words made you cry, you still decided not to see him. Your mother who have just arrived went to sit beside you.

“Semi-kun is in a foul mood when he walked out, what happened?” She asked softly, trying to put your tears to stop.

“He asked me to see Tendou and I said no.”

“Why though?”

“What, are you going to talk it to me as well? Even if you kneel down, I won’t go.”

“No, it’s up for you to decide.” She collected your hair and started braiding it. “By the way, I came to see him.”

“Why?”

“Why not? It’s nothing compared to what he did before.”

 

After two weeks, Ushijima came. You were surprised when he actually came to talk when he wasn’t that kind of person. He stares at you straight in the eye and maintained his stoic face as he speak.

“He’s awake now.” He said and you raised your brow.

“I don’t-.”

“I’m just telling you.” He cut you off. “I don’t really care if you want to see him or not, I’m just here to pay you a visit since I couldn’t when you were in coma.”

“Oh, so what are you here to talk about?”

“Just that, nothing more.” You sighed in disappointment. So he just came here for that reason and nothing more? “Since you don’t want to see him anymore, you are going to stay out of his life right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, that’s the best for both of you. Both of you should start a new life and you should just forget about him too.” He stood up and grabbed his bag. “I’m leaving to the hospital then.”

“Wait.” You grabbed his wrist and he turned to look at you.

“Why?”

“I’m coming with you.” You said, setting your pride aside and finally showed a soft side. Ushijima couldn’t tell if he should be happy or not when you decided to go with him. Maybe it’d be better if you won’t show up or maybe better if you’d show up, he doesn’t know. Either way, you’d still see him, right? You were concerned of him when you got no news from anyone. Not from your mother, your brother, his friends, his family, no one.

 

Your ride to the hospital was silent since he didn’t talk unless you ask but not anything about Tendou. When you asked one he said: “You are going to see him, right?”. His aloofness towards the subject made you think that he is hiding something from you. Before going to the destination, he stopped by a convenience store and bought an ice cream, it was Tendou’s favorite, then made your way straight to the hospital. After he parked his car, both of you walked to where he is confined, as silent as the drive. But your heart wouldn’t stop beating so hard and fast, it was all you hear.

 

He opened the room and there you saw the old Shiratorizawa BVC. Semi, Goshiki, Ohira, Shirabu, Yamagata, Kawanishi, Ushijima who was with you and Tendou who was sitting on the bed, surrounded by his past teammates. He was holding a smartphone in his hands, probably watching something again.

“Ah, Wakatoshi you’re b-ack.” Semi was surprised to see you when you told him you would never come. “Now I wonder how’d you do it.”

“You finally came, huh?” Semi asked in a way where you can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic or just being an asshole.

“Who? Oh, Wakatoshi-kun! Where have you been?” He asked, his voice cheery like it used to be. His eyes were lively and his smile is of pure joy. He was like how he used to be.

“Here’s your ice cream.” Ushijima passed the food to him and he happily grabbed it.

“Thank you so much Wakatoshi-kun!” He was like a little kid when he opened the container. “Hmm, who are you with?” He asked when he noticed someone hiding behind Ushijima’s big body.

“It’s (Name).” Ushijima answered in monotone.

“Your girlfriend?” He asked and your mind crumbled down.

“She’s your girlfriend, Tendou.” Ushijima replied.

“Ex-girlfriend, Wakatoshi. You might offend her.” Semi corrected him. He’s being an asshole alright, but you knew it was only you were a bitch back then.

“Huh? Do I have one?” Tendou asked in confusion.

“Satori, it’s me. Do you not remember?” You asked him as you moved to hold his cheeks but he swatted it away.

“Who are you?” He asked again but you didn’t answer. Instead you hugged him tight, burying your face in the crook of his neck. His heart is beating a little faster than normal, you can feel it against your chest. Butterfly kisses, he felt it on his jawline just like he felt when he kissed you before you woke up. But this is different, he couldn’t remember you at all. “Please go away, I don’t know you.” He slowly loosened your grip and pushed you slightly.

“This is a joke right?” You asked everyone but they didn’t answer.

“This is confusing.” Tendou whispered and you saw what he was watching a while ago. It was their matches back in highschool. Goshiki started crying suddenly and leaned on Shirabu’s shoulder.

Then you remembered what Ushijima told you before coming here and how he was so elusive when you were asking about him.

_Since you don’t want to see him anymore, you are going to stay out of his life right?_

_Well, maybe that’s the best for both of you. Both of you should start a new life and you should just forget about him too._

 

_\--Kokoro wo da yo….—_

 


	9. A Child's Promise (Bokuto Koutarou)

The eyeshadow suited your eye color and the white gown you are wearing. Even your lips looked pretty in their natural color, pink and bit reddish near the inside. Your hair was styled to a traditional bun with a few strands at the side. The stylist picked up the fresh white roses and pinned two huge buds. “You look so glamorous, dear!” They said. You flashed them a smile through the mirror and thanked them. This is a very big day for you and Bokuto.

 

“Miss (Name), it’s time to go.” The chauffeur said as he entered the dressing room. You stood up and walked to the uniformed man who escorted you to the car. When you got to the destination, he immediately opened the door for you. As you walked to the doors of the church, the crowd got excited.

“There she is!”

“She looks so beautiful.”

“Man, you’re so lucky!”

“It looks good on you!”

You heard them say and it made you smile. You took the veil and held it tight. _This is it!_ You thought. You marched your way to the altar and saw Bokuto smiling from ear to ear, like how he looked when his spike goes through the block. Like when you were children and used to play in the dirt.

 

_“(Name)!” The voice of your playmate from the neighborhood resounded throughout the playground._

_“What is it Bo-kun?” You approached him with curiosity as he hid his hands behind his back and his smile is stretching his little mouth. “Did you get a new toy?” You asked him. This is his usual mood when he gets a new toy after throwing tantrums that you always managed to live with. He shook his head. “Then what is it?” Fear crept up in you for he must be holding a bug in his hands, ready to throw it to you anytime. “That’s not a bug, is it?” He shook his head again._

 

_You are getting quite impatient for you don’t have a single clue what could that be. In your frustration, you scratched your head despite having a muddy hand from playing on the sand, trying to make a castle and added water to it._

 

_He suddenly knelt before you and took your hand into one of his palms. Then he pulled the other, revealing a silver ring with a little red gem engraved in it. It looked so expensive for you but it was probably just a fake one he got from the street vendors near your school. “Where did you get that?” But you knew he doesn’t have the money to buy one from them because he’d rather waste it on food._

_“I found it in my backyard!” He proudly stated. “You see, I was digging for Mom’s new plant and I found it there.”_

_He slid it on your ring finger but it was too big for you that it hung around your tiny one. “W-What are you doing?” You asked. This is so obvious that even a child like you could tell that he proposed._

_“When we grow up, I will marry you. Promise!”_

 

You walked to the altar with a smile on your lips. The piano and violin duet was so beautiful since it was your favorite song, both of you. Your gown brushed the petals that were scattered from the basket of the flower girls. Everyone in the place couldn’t help but smile as well. For two people will prove their love, two people will join and live their lives together, forever, till death do they part.

 

“You look so beautiful.” Bokuto said.

“That goes for you too, love.” You would love to say that too. But the thing is, it wasn’t you.

 

You looked at the ring he gave you before, turns out it was a real one. A real ruby in a real silver band that wrapped your ring finger for such a long time. Red, the color of love. He may have forgotten about it. You were just kids back then, but why did you cling to it so much, for so long? Now that the day has come, the day for Bokuto to get married, but not to you. You were just the bridesmaid, not his bride. He is marrying your best friend..

 

_“When we grow up, I will marry you. Promise!”_

 


End file.
